Just Dance Greatest Hits/Voting
This page is the current voting page for Just Dance Greatest Hits. HAPPY VOTING!!! STARTER POLLS - EASY VOTING Finished CRAZY POLLS - THINK CAREFULLY Finished BEST OF THE BEST POLLS PART 1 BEST OF THE BEST POLLS PART 2 '''- Current Anyone interested to see what the songs have been determined on the game, go to this. What You Need to Do!!! These are the final polls for this game. There are 5 categories for this and its about '''THE BEST OF THE BEST. Just Dance 3, 4, and 2014 have two or three groups where you can vote for two or three of your favourite songs and dances. Choose wisely. Just Dance 1 final is 4 songs. Just Dance 2 final is 6 songs. Just Dance 3 final is 6 songs. Just Dance 4 final is 6 songs. Just Dance 2014 (SORRY GUYS!!!!!) final is only 4 songs. For all DLCs final is 2 songs, 6 in total. Special Edition final is 2 songs. Categories THE BEST OF THE BEST OF YOUR FAVOURITE JUST DANCE GAMES!!!!! GOOD LUCK!!!!!! VOTING WILL END ON'' FEBRUARY 3.'' Just Dance 1 WINNERS: * Wannabe by Spice Girls * Hot 'n' Cold by Katy Perry * U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer * Eye of the Tiger by Survivor Just Dance 2 Group 1 WINNERS: * Tik Tok by Ke$ha * Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) by Benny Benassi presents the Biz * Toxic by Britney Spears Group 2 WINNERS: * Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne* * Crazy in Love by Beyonce Knowles ft. Jay-Z * Move Your Feet by Junior Senior* * Hey Ya! by OutKast "*" indicates that there was a tiebreaker for the third song. DLC WINNERS: * Pon de Replay by Rihanna * Spice Up Your Life by Spice Girls Just Dance 3 Group 1 WINNERS: * Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas TIEBREAKER ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock I Was Made For Lovin' You by KISS Group 2 WINNERS: * Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce * California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg* * Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B.* "*" indicates that there was tiebreaker for the second song. Group 3 WINNERS: * Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira * What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani Just Dance 4 Group 1 2 Songs TBA Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Boys Town Gang I Like It by The Blackout Allstars You're the First, the Last, My Everything by Barry White On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull Livin' La Viva Loca by Ricky Martin Hot for Me by A.K.A. Domino by Jessie J Super Bass by Nicki Minaj Group 2 2 Songs TBA Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera Superstition by Stevie Wonder Tribal Dance by 2 Unlimited Wild Wild West by Will Smith Brand New Start by Anja Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) by Panjabi MC Diggin in the Dirt by Stefanie Heinzmann Rock Lobster by The B-52's Group 3 DLC Just Dance 2014 Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 DLC